1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the detection of targets, comprising a detector unit rotatable about an at least substantially vertical search axis, provided with a detector and focusing means for the focusing onto the detector of radiation, such as infrared radiation emitted or reflected by targets, further comprising a point target extractor, operating on a row of two-dimensional image matrices X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . . generated by the detector and representing the surroundings of the arrangement, for generating a predetection for each point target detected in one of the image matrices X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . .
2. Discussion of the Background
An arrangement of this type is known for example from EP-B- 0.205.794. The aim of the point target extractor is to reduce the number of false alarms generated by a detector unit. Without a point target extractor, a detector unit will generally generate thousands of false alarms per revolution. If the point target extractor possesses all features known in the art, this number can be reduced to only a few false alarms per revolution. This, however, still renders the arrangement unfit for the autonomous and automatic operation of a weapon system.